Page of Resources
This page is for anyone having trouble making images of plants and zombies. These are templates and resources for possible games or creations. Any donations are highly appreciated. |-|PvZH = Misc These are template images that can be used in making PvZ Heroes creations. Alegend.png|A Legendary fighter card frame. cardframes.png|HD card frames for making card sprites. first4.png|4 Rarity ribbons. event.png|Event ribbon. legendary.png|Legendary ribbon. RINGED.png|An uncolored card ring and its background. SpriteAtlasTexture-HeroesInlineSpriteAtlas-512x1024-fmt34 #0014.png|HD stats user interface images. plantfood_burst.png|Legendary card glow (1). plantfood_glow #770073.png|Legendary card glow (2). plantring.png|Plant Rings Plant Assets PineappleH.png|Pineapple template image (based on Spineapple). Zombie Assets ZombieBase1.png|HD Zombie ground hole (front). Zombiebase2.png|HD Zombie ground hole (back). browncoat_head #672034.png|HD Zombie head. browncoat_jaw #672071.png|HD Zombie jaw. browncoat_body #672066.png|HD Browncoat Zombie's torso. flamencozombie_hand_R_2.png|HD Zombie hand (1). octozombie_zombie_hand_left #898137.png|HD Zombie hand (2). octozombie_zombie_hand_right #898295.png|HD Zombie hand (3). spacecadet_hand_left_front.png|HD Zombie hand (4a). spacecadet_hand_left_back #201031.png|HD Zombie hand (4b). browncoat_hand.png|HD Zombie hand (5). flagzombie_arm_left_top #383041.png|HD Browncoat Zombie's hand (1). flagzombie_arm_left.png|HD Browncoat Zombie's hand (2). imp_head #594085.png|HD Imp head. imp_jaw.png|HD Imp jaw. imp_body_upper.png|HD Imp torso. imp_hand_left #594016.png|HD Imp hand (1). imp_hand_right #721063.png|HD Imp hand (2). imp_upper_arm_right.png|HD Imp hand (3). imp_forearm #459015.png|HD Imp hand (4). imp_upper_arm #721128.png|HD Imp hand (5). ImpFingers.png|HD Imp hand (6). ImpHand(WithoutFingers).png|HD Imp hand (7). imp_body_lower.png|HD Imp abdomen. barrelrider_leg #459163.png|HD Imp leg. barrelrider_foot.png|HD Imp foot. SwabbieTorso.png|HD Swabbie's torso. SwabbieJaw.png|HD Swabbie's head. imppiratecaptain_jaw #340195.png|HD Imp Commander's jaw. ChubbyZombieTemplateH.png|Chubby Zombie template image (based on Overstuffed Zombie). ZombieHands.png|Hands of Zombies template image (based on Fun-Dead Raiser). BombH.png|Bomb card image (based on Exploding Imp). fishyimp.png|Fishy Imp as Fishy Imp’s projectile. superimp.png|Wannabe Hero Imp as Wannabe Hero’s projectile. herocto.png|Octopus Zombie as Octo Zombie’s projectile. swabbie.png|Swabbie as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar’s projectile. spaceimp.png|Astronaut Imp as Loose Cannon’s projectile. 9FEF5467-ED7F-4335-897B-DA2A7857FD7C.png|Cone as Conehead’s projectile B1003FE5-6622-4458-9415-8C8F703F2803.png|Fish as Buckethead’s projectile ShovelEx.png|Shovel as Excavator Zombie's projectile 193F7002-B885-49DE-A8F3-D13C0A1264C8.png|Ancient Token as Lost Colosseum’s projectile |-|Plants = Plant Assets ATLASES_PLANTWALLNUT_1536_00_PTX.png|Wall-nut's assets ATLASES_PLANTTWINSUNFLOWER_1536_00_PTX.png|Twin Sunflower's assets ATLASES_PLANTCITRON_1536_00_PTX.png|Citron's assets ATLASES_PLANTPEASHOOTER_1536_00_PTX.png|Peashooter's assets ATLASES_PLANTTANGLEKELP_1536_00_PTX.png|Tangle Kelp's assets ATLASES_PLANTPOWERLILY_1536_00_PTX.png|Power Lily's assets ATLASES_PLANTPEPPERPULT_1536_00_PTX.png|Pepper-pult's assets ATLASES_PLANTNIGHTSHADE_1536_00_PTX.png|Nightshade's assets ATLASES_PLANTMOONFLOWER_1536_00_PTX.png|Moonnflower's assets ATLASES_PLANTMAGNIFYINGGRASS_1536_00_PTX.png|Magnifying Grass's assets ATLASES_PLANTHOMINGTHISTLE_1536_00_PTX.png|Homing Thistle's assets ATLASES_PLANTHOLONUT_1536_00_PTX.png|Infi-nut's assets ATLASES_PLANTGRIMROSE_1536_00_PTX.png|Grimrose's assets ATLASES_PLANTDUSKLOBBER_1536_00_PTX.png|Dusk Lobber's assets ATLASES_PLANTEMPEA_1536_00_PTX.png|EMPeach's assets ATLASES_PLANTBONKCHOY_1536_00_PTX.png|Bonk Choy's assets ATLAS_ELECTRIC_CURRANT.png|Electric Currant's assets PLANTPOISONPEASHOOTER_1536_00.PTX.png|Goo Peashooter's assets ZoyPodAssets.png|Zoybean Pod's assets Dazey Chain sprite assets.png|Dazey Chain's assets |-|Zombies = Zombie Assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEFEASTIVUSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|This is the highest resolution copy of the Feastivus Basics' textures. It contains all body textures and the sprites for their armor, including the flag. ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTBASICGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Here are the textures for the Ancient Egypt Basic Zombies. This is useful if you want to make something that has bandaged limbs, for example. ATLASES_ZOMBIEEIGHTIES8BITGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|8-bit Zombie's textures, and armor. ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGEBASICGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Frostbite Caves Zombies' textures. Useful if you want to make something that uses a parka, or if you need the ice blocks ATLASES_ZOMBIEBEACHOCTOPUSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Octo Zombie's textures. This is very useful for making a "strong zombie" variant, or if you want to make something based on octopi. ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGETROGLOBITEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Troglobite's textures, useful for making icy "strong zombies" ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATESWASHBUCKLERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Swashbuckler uses a unique set of leg textures and has different hand textures. ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYRELICHUNTERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Relic Hunter also does this but has completely different clothing textures. ATLASES_ZOMBIETEMPLATES_1536_00_PTX.png|Template Image 1 (Has textures from Wizard, Dark Basic, Tutorial Basic, Tutorial Imp, Tutorial Garg, Yeti Imp and Dino Basic. Takes textures from West Zombies (their glove and armour + flags), and from Birthdayz variants (the balloons and the nearby string) Use this as a template for Basics, Gargantuars, wizard-like zombies, and even making your own basic variants. Made by Birdstar. ATLASES_ZOMBIEHALLOWEENGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|This is the Lawn of Doom zombie assets. Useful for making spooky zombies. Wild West Tilsets.png|Cowboy Zombie's assets 99.png|Super-Fan Imp's assets latest(93).png|Peasent Zombie's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEWESTBULLRIDERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Bull Rider's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATEBARRELPUSHERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEMODERNALLSTARGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|All-Star Zombie's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEFUTUREMECHFOOTBALLGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Mecha-Football Zombie's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTTOMBRAISERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTPHARAOHGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Pharoah Zombie's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTEXPLORERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Explorer Zombie's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEDARKGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar's assets ATLASES ZOMBIEHAMSTERBALLGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|A Hamster Ball's assets ZOMBIETREADMILLGROUP 1536 00.PTX.png|Cardio Zombie's assets Mech-Z.png|Z-Mech's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEDARKWIZARDGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Wizard Zombie's assets ATLASES_ZOMBIEDINOBASICGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Jurassic Zombie's assets |-|Other = Seed Packets Epic Quest seed packet.png|Player's House, Modern Day and Epic Quest seed packet. Boosted Seed Packet.png|Boosted Seed Packet. New_Ancient_Egypt_Seed_Packet.png|Ancient Egypt seed packet. New_Pirate_Seas_Seed_Packet.png|Pirate Seas seed packet. New_Wild_West_Seed_Packet.png|Wild West seed packet. New_Far_Future_Seed_Packet.png|Far Future seed packet. New_Dark_Ages_Seed_Packet.png|Dark Ages seed packet. New_Big_Wave_Beach_Seed_Packet.png|Big Wave Beach seed packet. New_Frostbite_Caves_Seed_Packet.png|Frostbite Caves seed packet. Lost_City_Seed_Packet.png|Lost City seed packet. Neon_Mixtape_Tour_Seed_Packet.png|Neon Mixtape Tour seed packet. Jurrasicmarshseedpacket.png|Jurrasic Marsh seed packet. New Premium Seed Packet.png|Premium seed packet. Premium Seed Packet.png|Premium seed packet (old). Viking World Seed Packed.png|Viking World seed packet. Viking World Seed Packet.png|Another of Viking World seed packet. Kungu-fu World Seed Packet.png|Kung-Fu world seed packet. Zombie Seed Packet.png|Zombie Seed Packet. PvZ2 Seed Packet Frame.png|A blank Seed Packet. Useful for creating custom world-themed Seed Packets. Empty Premium Seed Packet.png|A blank premium PvZ2 seed packet. Seed Packet Border.png|The dotted line border that goes with the Seed Packet. Misc Puzzle2.png|Puzzle Pieces (PvZ2 China) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki Category:Content